Hallelujah
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: All he wanted was Lila, but life had other plans. As Macon travels to meet his beloved Lila Jane, memories of his time with her in the past show that love is sometimes bittersweet. (A songfic for "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright...I suck at summaries, so read anyway!)


**Hi there! This is my first try at a songfic, so please Read & Review! From book 1 I was a total Macon fan, and even though the ****_total _****Snape/Lily (For those of you who live under a rock- Snape and Lilly are from the ****_Harry Potter_**** series.) reference was in the series, I ship (does this fandom even ****_have _****ship names?) Macon and Lila. I also noticed there was -like, maybe ****_two_**** other fanfiction writers who did Macon fics. (their Pen Names are Fogs of Gray and StrollingPlayer, I insist you go check their stories out!)**

**Anywho, this is a songfic for "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright. Yes, it ****_is _****the version from the ****_Shrek _****movies- I try to ignore that. It's a very beautiful version, I highly encourage you to listen to it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the songfic itself.**

* * *

**Hallelujah**

It was a cold December day. Well, for an afternoon in Galtin, it was. The sky was the depressing shade of gray that northern states like Ohio, New York, and even farther north like Massachusetts would have for months during the winter season. It was almost dark, since daylight savings time had been in effect for about a month already, giving the town's own "boogeyman" extra time outside.  
If you asked anyone in Galtin to explain "old man Ravenwood" to you, they'd say something to the effect of Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, Sirius Black from Harry Potter, and maybe a few other fictional characters combined into one. But had any of them seen Macon Ravenwood? Besides one or two exceptions, probably not.

Macon walked down the path to the cemetery, his trusty "seeing eye dog" Boo right beside him.  
A middle-aged couple was walking out, a man and a woman both wearing matching black scarves,gloves, hats, and The North Face jackets. They glanced at him, walking past him at a quicker pace with mumbles of "was that George W. Romney?" and "his son was a disgrace to the state." in thick Bostonian accents. They must have been just visiting a living relative for the holidays, since no one in their right mind moved to Galtin and actually wanted to.

He was too lost in his own thoughts to care, his memories replaying like a record that was played over and over.  
_He remembered him and Lila sitting on a piano bench together late one night. His Lila Evers, who was now Lila Evers Wate in present-day said once that she'd always wanted to become a pianist when she was a very young child, and tonight was that night. "it's never too late to learn." he replied. She sat her hands in her lap. "but I'm not really sure...I don't care for music like I used to..."_  
_"nonsense. I'll show you."_

_Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours._  
_By the early morning hours, Macon had taught her how to play beautifully on her own. She played simple chords to just get her fingers used to playing, but she was already playing better than he could._  
_She played a composition of medium-difficulty, only messing up once, but somehow she had changed to whole song to when it retreated back to those notes, she purposely made the mistake again. In his opinion, it made the song even more beautiful._  
_She looked up afterwards, eyes gleaming at his smiling face."you can do anything, Lila. All you have to do is believe."_

**I've heard there was a secret chord**  
**That David played and it pleased the Lord**  
**But you don't really care for music, do you?**

**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth**  
**The minor fall, the major lift**  
**The baffled king composing hallelujah**

Macon passed some ancient headstones, the almost unreadable names of Leon Wilkes, Edward Lane, Randall Carter, Marie Carver, Beth Eswald, and countless others.  
The sky darkened, and the wind picked up a bit. Boo attentively alerted his blind master who wasn't really blind, unsure of what the weather conditions would be like soon. Macon sighed, as if it was a code word for that he didn't currently care about the weather.

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

He kept walking, Boo keeping busy by observing his surroundings by walking alongside his master.  
_Macon needed to tell her. Not later...soon there would be no 'later' for the two of them. He needed to tell her now. It was right after sunset, Macon's time to roam the town, but tonight, he had a place to go and a person to wasn't a regular at the place yet, but someday it'd be her second home. He leaned against the library door, recognizing one of the cars so well it could've been his own, but it wasn't. He waited there, moving away from the door, off the steps, and leaned back against the stairs, almost invisible in a the darkness. The moon appeared, looking more of an intense fluorescent blue/white of some car lights these days than the dull yellow glow like an old lightbulb. It had suddenly appeared from behind the clouds, giving everything a bright shine in the dark, as if someone was holding a small but powerful reading light down onto a book. He sat next to a tree, since the shadows became less and less plentiful in the moon's glow. She finally hear a door open, and she walked out. First she appeared to just casually walk down the steps towards her car, and he frowned. She'd forgot. His mind suddenly went awry, suddenly panicking and wondering if he should trust her. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and she stepped in front of him. "Hey, sweetie." she greeted, hugging him. He didn't hug back. She stepped back, stunned._  
_"We need to talk."_  
_"a-about what?"_  
_"about...me." he said gravely, looking down at the ground. "There are many things about me still unknown to you, and if you don't turn back now...you'll regret it."_  
_Lila looked up at him, looking as beautiful as ever in the moonlight. "give me a hint. Just for fun, a simple sentence." she said playfully, since she loved riddles and nerve-wracking trials._  
_He sighed. "Humans. Such wonderful creatures." he said 'Humans' as if he were someone referring to an animal._  
_Hours passed outside the library, as moon almost mirroring Macon's explanation, since it got covered by clouds more and more the more gruesome his explanation about the Caster world and that fact that he was an Incubus. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and he finally stood there for one moment,silent._  
_"We can't see each other anymore. I don't mean to sound sleazy, but it's not you...it's me." he said, his head down in shame of what he was._  
_She came closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him._  
_"I refuse."_  
_Macon instantly looked at her wide-eyed._  
_"I have faith in you, Macon. I want to be here for you."_

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**  
**You saw her bathing on the roof**  
**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**

The sky swirled with darker clouds, less promising snow and more of a storm. Macon walked past the weed-filled graves, who no longer had living descendants who cared for them.  
He would be one of those old miserable souls one day.  
There was a loud, grim noise, Boo automatically turning his head, so his master could see through the dog's eyes what it was. Ravens in a tree. An almost universal symbol of death, evil, and darkness.  
But sometimes, darkness was beautiful.

_"Come on, Macon!" said Lila, holding a pair of scissors. She said it as if she was going after a little nervous puppy. The faint glow of light from the curtains had been extinguished, as if a few more layers of curtains had been put over them._  
_"you're gonna make me do this the hard way, aren't you?" he said, getting a tiny bit a bird circling overhead, a black shadows moved from place to place every time she found it's hiding spot._

_It was only minutes ago that they had somehow stumbled upon a random topic._  
_"so, you've never-"_  
_"no."_  
_"why?"_  
_"Are there any 24-hour barber shops nearby? I don't think so."_  
_She smirked, an idea coming to her mind._  
_"let me do it."_  
_He was a little taken back. "no."_  
_"what?" she laughed, jokingly. "wittle Macon awaid of scwissors?" she said as if talking to a child._  
_He had became frustrated, "Okay, you can." her eyes gleamed. This was gonna be fun._  
_"if you can catch me." he said, disappearing into the pitch black shadows of the almost totally dark room._

_Lila took all her might to go the other way from where Macon was hiding, slowly making her way towards him, pretending to be clueless. He snickered, and then he stopped suddenly, a hand on his shoulder, another hand tying his hand together._  
_"caught you."_

**She tied you to her kitchen chair**  
**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**  
**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

He kept walking, the memories flooding him with emotions he'd cast aside to deal with later for many years. Memories that were once happy,fun-filled, and at times romantic, but were now depressing,sad, and painful to even think of.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

_It was a sunny summer day outside as Lila pulled the blinds, shutting out the hope of the light and letting herself be confined to the darkness._  
_"Macon?" she asked to the silent room._  
_"Yes?" a voice replied._  
_"I-I wanted to ask you something."_  
_"Well." he said flatly, as if he was a bit surprised._  
_"'well' what?" she said, hurt by the tone of his voice._  
_"'Well' as in- Well, I have something to ask you as well,Lila."_  
_She stood still, noticing she had backed right into him in the darkness. She scurried back, but he didn't mind._  
_"You go first, dear." he said reassuringly._  
_"No, I think it'd be best if-" she hesitated, right before they bickered back and forth._  
_"I insist-"_  
_"Why don't you just-"_  
_"I'm going to say mine-"_  
_"I'm going to say it first-"_  
_They couldn't even hear each other by then, as Macon blurted out "I want you to stay here." and she also said "I want to be closer to you." almost simultaneously._  
_Somehow, through all the chaos, they had understood each other._  
_They instantly pulled each other in for a kiss, and as they held each other, Lila felt the floorboards shifting beneath her. Suddenly, it all made sense. Macon had changed it for her. If love was a battle, Macon had finally got his way, and so had she- because both armies had surrendered at the same time._  
_"Welcome home." he whispered to her._

**Maybe I've been here before**  
**I know this room, I've walked this floor**  
**I used to live alone before I knew you**

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
**Love is not a victory march**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Macon watched as the sick whitish green crosses began to glow a faint neon as the clouds became darker. The wind picked up, scattering some petals from long-gone flowers that decorated the various graves. It was almost the tombstones themselves had personalities. Some were old and some were new, some for tall and others were short, some thick and some were thin- they were all unique. Some flashy and decorative, other plain and simple.  
Macon forced himself not to categorize the grave he was going to.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

_Macon sat in the doorway, watching as Lila Wate drove away for the last time. She had broke it to him that she was engaged, and that she could never be his Lila Evers. She had lied to him. She had made him believe that they could have been together, that things could have worked out. He knew her well, and knew she'd want more than a husband. Curse her future children, and may their lives be a living hell._  
_Macon blinked, a tear rolling down his face. He had lost it. He was cursing unborn children for their possible mother's betrayal!_  
_He slammed the door, and watched with pure new-found bitterness as the house he had shifted to be theirs now became his._  
_Only his._

**There was a time you let me know**  
**What's real and going on below**  
**But now you never show it to me, do you?**

**And remember when I moved in you?**  
**The holy dark was moving too**  
**And every breath we drew was hallelujah**

Macon kept walking, a tear rolling down his face in almost the exact place it had in the memory he had just relieved. His emotions got stronger and more uncontrollable the closer he got to his destination. Boo had started to walking with his ears down, and padded slower through the cemetery.

**Hallelujah, hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, hallelujah**

_Macon sat in his room, staring at blank space in sock, the information he had received was starting to sink in._  
_Lila had been in a car crash._  
_Lila was dead._  
_Lila Wate was dead._  
_Lila Evers was dead._  
_A loving wife._  
_A caring mother._  
_A good friend._

_But most of all-_  
_The love of his life, was gone forever._

**Maybe there's a God above**  
**And all I ever learned from love**  
**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**

**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**  
**It's not somebody who's seen the light**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**

Macon had reached his destination.  
He looked at the tombstone, tears streaming down his face as he looked at the name.  
Lila Wate.  
The memories stopped, and it felt like everything stood still. All the reminiscing, all the tears, all the pain- had all led to this moment.  
"My Lila-"  
He placed one scarlet rose in front of the tombstone.  
"If you can somehow hear me from beyond the grave, I want you to know that there were time I was so...bitter...But, I always loved you."  
He looked at the name of his lost love as if he were looking into her own eyes.  
"and I always will.'

He quietly walked off, Boo leading the way. It was a simple offering, but it was more than that to Lila. It meant he was moving on, but it was more like life had thrown problems at him to keep his mind off of her. He was the Uncle of her son's girlfriend, after all- that was challenge in it of itself. The time spent staring at the reminder of what is was wasted to him, it was a labor of love when he went through the emotional pain of the memories as he tried to get there.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder for a moment, walking away as if nothing had happened. And this time- he didn't look back again.

**Hallelujah.**


End file.
